This invention relates to aiming and shooting guns.
Films of actual police shootouts show that in close combat situations, most police do not aim carefully and then squeeze the trigger to shoot. They just point at or in the direction of a target and shoot rapidly. As such, accurate shooting is a matter of chance in those situations. And at night, when a sight can not be used, accurate shooting also is a matter of chance.
There is a method of aiming a gun that is automatic and accurate, and which can be used in close combat and at night. It utilizes our natural ability to point accurately. It can be called Point and Shoot or P&S. Here is how P&S works.
The index finger is placed against the side of a gun just above the trigger guard, and aligned with the barrel. The index finger is then pointed at a target, and the middle finger is used to pull the trigger.
P&S can be used with some sub-machine guns and assault rifles, but not with most pistols and revolvers. The shape of the upper rear portion of those guns does not allow the index finger to be placed above the trigger guard. A modified form of P&S can be used with them however. Here is how it works.
The index finger of the gun hand is placed against the side of the trigger guard, aligned with the barrel, and used to point at a target. The fingers of the other hand are wrapped around the fingers of the gun hand, and the index finger of the other hand is used to pull the trigger.
When P&S is used and a gun is fired, the index finger can move with each shot and may need to be realigned. It also may be hit with the slide of a pistol or be burned by powder flash. A shim may be needed on the side of a gun to allow alignment of the index finger with the barrel. And quick alignment of the index finger is not certain during combat or at night.